


Glorfindel Fair

by Antigone_q



Series: A Light in May [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Characters - Good use of minor character(s), Gen, General, Subjects - Explores obscure facts, Subjects - Legends/Myth/History, Writing - Good use of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antigone_q/pseuds/Antigone_q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Many were the songs that were sung about Glorfindel..."  And how did he feel about them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glorfindel Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Notes: It is probably best if everyone knows that I pronounce Glorfindel with the stress on the second syllable. It seems consistent with the LotR Appendix.  
___________

After the lively scene at the table that night, it was with relief that Glorfindel joined the rest of Elrond's household and guests as they settled into the Hall of Fire for a soothing evening of poetry and song. Glorfindel sank into his chair as Estel took his place in front of the fireplace and turned to face his audience.

"What are you going to sing for us tonight, Estel?" Elrohir asked from the side of the room. "Do you have something new, or an old favorite?"

"I learned a new song about Glorfindel!" announced Estel, bouncing up and down on his toes with enthusiasm. "It is called 'Glorfindel Fair' and it is all about how he rescued Elves from a burning city and fought a Balrog!"

" 'Glorfindel Fair?' " Elrond asked with interest, casting a sidewise glance at the golden-haired Elf sitting nearby. "I do not believe I have heard that one."

Glorfindel, meanwhile, was truly mortified. "Estel, I do not think -"

"It is very good," Estel said earnestly to Elrond. "And I have memorized the whole thing!"

"It is drivel," Glorfindel contradicted, face hot with embarrassment. "We did not even ride - we walked the entire distance! And could anyone really believe that I -"

"Hush Glorfindel," admonished Elrond, settling back in his chair. "Do not spoil all the hard work Estel has done in learning his new piece." He turned to Estel. "Go on, my son, we are all ready to hear you."

Estel stood in front of the fire and smiled. "It really is a very good song," he assured everyone. He took a deep breath…

"Eh-hem…. _'Glorfindel Fair'_  
_"Glorfindel Fair with Tuor Rode-"_

"Walked," said Glorfindel under his breath, but no one heard him.

_"While flames in Gondolin still glowed,_  
_For ill had Morgoth wrought that day_  
_With fiery dragons sent to slay_  
_The peaceful Elves of Gondolin -_  
_Thus Morgoth wrested kin from kin._

 

_"Dressed within a mantle gold_  
_Glorfindel Fair was fierce and bold_  
_His sword was mithril, flashing bright_  
_His breastplate held the dying light "_

Glorfindel rolled his eyes. How would anyone know what he wore or what he looked like during the fall of Gondolin? Glorfindel himself could not have said what he was wearing that day.

_"He wore a crown of golden flowers_  
_And fought atop the burning towers. "_

"A crown of flowers?" muttered Glorfindel incredulously, "While fighting dragons? And those towers were made entirely of stone!"

"Shh!" hushed several Elves nearby. Elrond gave Glorfindel a quelling stare. Estel continued, oblivious to the minor commotion.

_"Glorfindel paused to find his liege_  
_Who bade him leave that grievous siege_  
_That from the ruined city he_  
_Might find a remnant company;_

_"And thus with Tuor that small band_  
_Went forth to seek an unknown land._  
_Children, women and sick had fled_  
_That city filled with Noldor dead -_  
_For Idril whispered, word was sent,_  
_And through the secret tunnel went_  
_Those that could not fight that day "_

Glorfindel blinked. He was glad that Idril herself was not here: she would not have taken kindly to the women being lumped together with the children and the infirm.

_"So these were also led away._  
_They passed through narrow Eagle's Cleft,_  
_Steep rock to right, abyss to left_  
_The strongest Elves in front and back_  
_Lest Morgoth should again attack_  
_Indeed, ere long there came a roar_  
_Of Orc and Goblin at the fore. "_

Glorfindel tried to remember events, but they were a little hazy. It seemed there were some Men attacking as well - but then, whoever had written this song was taking an amazing number of liberties anyway. One more probably did not matter.

_"All able Elves went front to fight_  
_For Orcs were naught to Elvish might_  
_Ai, Glorfindel! Fair Golden Flower!_  
_Your doom was sealed within that hour -_  
_For now the Orcs assailed the rear_  
_And yet no Elvish sword was near."_

Glorfindel looked outraged. "We did not leave the back of the line unprotected!" he protested.

"Shh!!!"

_"Glorfindel turned to make his way_  
_From front to back, toward the fray_  
_That was behind the company -_  
_With blazing eyes and heart came he!_  
_But came a sound that chilled the blood_  
_And froze the Noldor where they stood._

"Now we are coming to the good part," Estel interrupted himself to announce. In a more dramatic voice he continued:

_"Burning bright with Morgoth's ire_  
_A vast Balrog with skin of fire_  
_Now stood above the frightened weak_  
_And gave a weird, unearthly shriek!_  
_Glorfindel also gave a cry_  
_And to the Balrog's flames leapt nigh!"_

Here Estel gave a great leap towards the fire and came so close to singeing himself that Elrond rose half out of his chair. Estel was unharmed, though, and began mimicking the actions in his song, drawing forth an invisible weapon as he sang:

_"With fearless grace he drew his sword_  
_'Go back thee to thy evil lord!'_  
_So spake Glorfindel, and stepped forth_  
_And pressed the beast for all his worth_  
_Yet knew that he was one, alone,_  
_Against a mighty evil thrown."_  
  
Several Elves looked to Glorfindel sympathetically. Glorfindel, cheeks aflame, tried not to meet anyone's eyes.  
  
_"Long they struggled, small and great_  
_Upon the cliffs each called his fate_  
_But lo! Glorfindel plunged his knife_  
_Into the beast, and took its life!_  
_Yet ere the evil creature fell_  
_It caught the hair of Glorfindel. "_

…Who slid down in his chair. Just how the Balrog had thrown him had not been generally known…until now.

_"The Elf fell back, he could not stand_  
_His foot was slipped, and his fair hand_  
_Could grasp at neither grass nor stone -_  
_Into the crevice two were thrown:_  
_The Balrog and the gentle Elf_  
_Who, for his kin, was slain himself. "_

"Ai!" Murmured the sympathetic audience. Glorfindel, however, was glad that Estel had finally come to his death, as it meant the song was nearly over.

_"So for a time his body lay_  
_Where breezes cool would dart and play_  
_Until an eagle came and found_  
_Glorfindel's shell upon the ground_  
_And bore him to the quiet hill_  
_Where golden blooms may flower still. "_

Everyone clapped with enthusiasm when Estel ended his recitation, and the little boy proudly bowed. Elves all over the room were giving Glorfindel curious, awed looks.

Glorfindel felt his face must be flushing as red as an autumn tomato. Where on earth had Estel learned that wretched song, anyway? If Elrond had never heard of it, how had Estel come to know it?

His question was soon answered as Estel passed by Erestor, who was not quite discreet enough when he pressed a few sweets into Estel's hand. The councilor also bestowed upon the little boy a satisfied, approving smile.

"Ai, Erestor," thought Glorfindel, narrowing his eyes, "one day, when you least expect it..."


End file.
